


Nightmares

by Nerieda



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU (sort of), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerieda/pseuds/Nerieda
Summary: Aerdyn week Day 4:  Honeymoon, Nightmares, "You've Seen What You Were and All You Have Seen."- I've seen it all by Bjork and Thom Yorke





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I set this one as an a/u of sorts, where they either were reincarnated in another world or much later in Eos. Could also be seen as taking place in the afterlife depending on how you view the scene of Luna and Noct at the end of the game.

The guests had gone, the tables cleared.  It was well after midnight and the sumptuous hotel rooms were dark and still.  The lovers, finally husband and wife, slept deeply, though only one was at peace.

 

__The images were disjointed, only parts of the story flickering past his eyes.  Atrocities, cities falling while he all but danced amongst the wreckage:  flooding here, monsters of all descriptions there, and army sweeping through in yet another location.  Death, more deaths than he could count, though several seemed key to him.  His own, seemingly welcome at the hands of a man who looked….familiar almost.  A young woman, cut down by his own hand in front of an altar.  More deaths surrounding those; bodies hung from chains before a throne._ _

__

__And then, the one that cut the deepest.  His own new bride, coming between him and…Somnus?  A sword of all things, the strike that he can only watch in horror.  As he holds her dying form in his arms, he wrestles with his mind, dragging himself from the depths of sleep._ _

__

Ardyn wakes from the dream with a scream, sitting upright in the bed.  A sleep-disheveled Aera reaches her hand out to him, intertwining their fingers.  “Ardyn, love?  What is it?”

 

He looks down at her, the sight before him and the vision of the dream overlapping momentarily.  He shakes his head, forces a false smile on his lips as he bends to kiss her forehead.  “Nothing, my dear.  Merely a nightmare.  Go back to sleep, I’ll join you shortly.”  He rises and goes to the adjoining living room to give himself a moment to collect himself.

 

 _ _Just a nightmare,__ he thinks to himself, looking out the window onto the sleeping city below.  Why is it then, that he would swear he heard a voice whispering ****after****  he woke?

 

“You’ve seen what you were and all you have seen.”  It said.  He mused over those words, not noticing the dark shadows gathering around and under his eyes in the reflection of the window, nor the odd, horned shape of a man behind him.


End file.
